Gintoki's Scandal
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Akibat kesalahannya semalam, pagi harinya Sakata Gintoki harus menghadapi berbagai permasalahan hidup yang datang satu per satu. Karena penyesalan tak perna datang duluan. Pair : All Seme x UkeGin. Note : BL, OOC, typo, bahasa yang ah sudahlah. Layla YukarinX99 ft.Oorin


Berkas-berkas sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk ke jendela sebuah kamar. Tidak banyak sinarnya yang masuk, tapi cukup mengganggu bagi seseorang yang sedang tidur lelap di atas ranjang empuk berukuran raja. Netra marun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Awalnya ingin bangun dengan pose yang anggun seperti seorang _princess_ , kini sepasang _crimson_ itu membeliak lebar bak mayat yang baru bangkit dari kubur karena lupa menghapus _history_ _browser_ _website_ coretmyreadingmangacoret.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Janggal.

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian selatan tubuh. Dibawa—atau terbawa—setiap hari. Akrab dan tak asing. Belum hilang kaget yang menerpa, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk erat dari belakang.

"Heh?" Bulu roma laki-laki bersurai perak itu mulai berdiri satu per satu. Meremang, bukan meriang.

Perasaannya mulai tak tenang. Tangan siapa yang memeluk dari belakang? Om Jin? Paman Siva? Atau siapa?

Lagipula dia sekarang ada di tempat tidur siapa? Seingatnya, kamar yang dia sewa di _Snack Otose_ , tidak memiliki ranjang dan meja nakas—kamarnya itu menyedihkan dan jauh dari standar layak. Apakah tadi malam dia tidur bersama dengan orang lain?

Enggak-enggak-enggak!

Ini pasti salah paham!

Dikumpulkan segenap keberanian. Ditimbun dulu, lalu dikeluarkan bersamaan. Tubuh dibalik perlahan namun pasti, dengan lembut dia tidak ingin membangunkan yang empunya tangan. Begitu berbalik, semua bulu-bulu yang ada di tubuh pria dengan nama lengkap Sakata Gintoki itu berdiri hormat saat mengetahui siapa yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

.

.

 **GINTAMA**

 **Gintoki's Scandal**

 **Cast : Hijikata Toushiro, Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotarou, Okita Shougo, Kamui**

 **Note : OOC dan ALAY**

 **Pair : All Seme x UkeGin**

 **Layla YukarinX99 ft. Oorin**

.

.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-Hijikata- _kun_?!" Desis Gintoki, menahan suara.

Wajah tampan pria berjuluk _Oni no Fukucho_ itu tepat berada di depan mata kepala Gintoki yang wajahnya berubah horor. Mendengar namanya disebut terbata-bata oleh orang si dia yang tertidur di samping, membuat Hijikata Toushirou bangun dari mimpinya.

Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris _navy_ milik Hijikata terbuka. Bangunlah sang empunya nama.

Tidak seperti Gintoki yang syokmelihat siapa teman tidurnya, laki-laki berambut hitam berponi V laknat itu tersenyum hangat melihat apa yang pertama kali ia lihat di pagi hari ini. Bahkan tangan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Gintoki dipakainya untuk membelai wajah yang masih terbelalak horor.

"Selamat pagi, calon istriku."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

"A-Ap-Apa yang kita lakukan bedua semalam?! Kenapa elo enggak pakai baju?! Kenapa gua ikutan bugil gini?!" Gintoki merampas selimut yang sebelumnya dia pakai berdua dengan Hijikata untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Hijikata menghela napas. "Bukannya semalam kau ingin mengambil keperjakaanku?" Dengan santainya Hijikata berucap.

"Perjaka apanya?! Apa yang gua ambil?! Keperjakaan elo?! Elo masih perjaka?!" Cerocos si perak bergelombang, kebingungan. "Sejak kapan elo masih perjaka, Hijikata- _kun_?!"

Ditanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu, membuat Hijikata tertusuk tepat pada hati. Tentu saja, Hijikata Toushirou masih perjaka tambah ting-ting yang masih _tsuji_ _eh_. Wajah lelaki rupawan itu berubah menjadi sedikit layu.

Hijikata pun bangkit dari ranjang yang semalam dia bagi bersama dengan Gintoki tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia melangkah tanpa bisa Gintoki menghentikannya lagi.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Gintoki melihat Hijikata berekspresi seperti itu. Ragu akan bicaranya yang digeber 100km/jam enggak pake rem tadi membuat Gintoki merasa tidak enak hati pada sang laki-laki.

"Hi-Hijikata- _kun_?"

Panggilan itu tidak serta merta membuat Hijikata berhenti melangkah mengambil baju _kimono_ miliknya yang dia gantung di _hanger_ pakaian yang disediakan di oleh pihak _love hotel._ Setelah selesai mengenakan _kimono_ berkelir abu-abu kehitaman, untuk yang terakhir kalinya Hijikata menoleh pada lelaki yang masih terperangah pada kenyataan itu.

"Walaupun kau tidak ingat, aku senang, kau yang mengambil _hal itu_ dariku. Terima kasih, Gintoki."

Hijikata pun berpaling dengan senyum sendu kentara pasrah, meninggalkan Gintoki seorang diri.

"WWOOOOYYY! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE! _HAL ITU_ APAAN?! JELASIN KE GUE! HIJIKATA- _KUN_!"

.

.

Berjalan gontai seorang diri dari _love hotel,_ sekarang kepala Gintoki sedang terisi ingatan lima belas menit lalu yang benar-benar tidak dia mengerti. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu bagaimana bisa dirinya tidur di satu ranjang yang sama dengan orang yang dia ( _tidak_ ) benar-benar benci jika mereka dipertemukan satu sama lain.

"Dosa apa semalam gua ya lord, sampai-sampai gua bisa bobo bareng sama itu botol mayones?" Gintoki mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menemukan di kepalanya. Mungkin dia harus pinjam mesin waktunya Zoraemon ( **AN: Doraemon** ) untuk bisa melihat kejadian semalam yang sama sekali dia tidak ingat.

Saat menaiki anak tangga, entah kenapa pinggangnya terasa sakit.

"A-aduh-aduh!" Cicit Gintoki sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ni gua semalem ngapain sih ama si mayones ampe pinggang gua berasa encok gini?! Jangan-jangan gue—"

Tidak jauh dari dirinya yang saat ini bersanggah pegangan anak tangga, seseorang dengan helai rambut hitam menjuntai ke bawah berlari-lari menuju ke arahnya seperti adegan film _bollywood_ yang sudah siap untuk adegan joged enggak jelas.

"Gintoki! Tunggu!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang tidak asing di indera pendengaran, membuat Gintoki berbalik menoleh ke belakang.

"Zura?" Alis kanan si perak terangkat sedikit.

Setelah sampai di depan laki-laki yang sudah lama bersahabat dengannya dari kecil sampai saat ini, laki-laki yang disebut Zura oleh Gintoki itu mengangkat tangan si perak dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Oy bego, napa elo pegang-pegang tangan gue? Jyjyc tau." Gintoki menganggapi perbuatan sahabat lamanya itu.

Tidak menanggapi tanggapan Gintoki yang dingin, dengan sekelebat mata, pria dengan iris hazel itu mampu menggendong si perak dengan model _bridal style._ Kaki kiri Zura, sudah menapaki satu anak tangga.

"Zura! Apa yang elo lakuin?! Cepet turunin gue!" Gintoki memberontak dalam pelukan laki-laki ber- _kimono_ biru yang saat ini menggendongnya layaknya seorang tuan putri.

Menoleh ke Gintoki, Zura tersenyum manis. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan calon istriku naik tangga setelah _pertarungan_ yang melelahkan antara kita berdua? Yang aku baca dari buku, kalau malam pertama itu bisa menyebabkan sakit pinggang karena pertama kali melakukannya. Pinggangmu sakit 'kan?"

Seketika rahang penyuka makanan manis itu melorot, bagai tidak terkendali.

"Tu-tunggu... Maksudnya _pertarungan_ apa ya?" Gintoki tahu naskah fanfictnya bercetak _italic_ dan berarti ada makna lain di balik frasa itu. Walaupun ada 99,99% kemungkinan artinya merujuk ke arah _itu_ , dia MENOLAK KENYATAAN dan sekali lagi ingin mengonfirmasi arti yang sebenarnya.

"Loh? Jangan bilang karena aku terlalu _bermain_ dengan keras, sehingga kamu lupa ingatan..."

" _NANI_?!"

.

.

Takasugi diam merenungi malam yang berlalu begitu cepat. Dua botol yakulk diam membeku tak tersentuh, masih disegel rapat. Orang radikal macam Takasugi dilanda galau tapi sedikitnya juga ada rasa senang di dalam dada.

Menghabiskan malam panjang—meski nyatanya hanya dapat jatah 15 menit—ia berhasil melihat wajah _rare_ setengah _tsundere_ milik calon pendamping hidup yang akan segera ia jemput. "Bansai, apa kamarku sudah kau hias rapi?"

"Sudah. Pakai pewangi lemon dan juga disikat bersih oleh Takechi."

"Yang kamu bicarakan itu _toilet_ atau kamarku?"

 _Headphone_ dibuka, "Ah, maaf Shinsuke. Suaramu kurang jelas di telingaku."

Napas mendengus satu, diembuskan. Sepoi-sepoi di atas geladak menerbangkan helaian ungu mengilat milik si ketua Kihetai. Mereka terpaksa mengudara sebentar, dikejar oleh Gorila berseragam dan para anak buahnya, Takasugi dipaksa lari meski sebenarnya kurang jantan.

Demi melamar Gintoki yang semalam _nganu_ - _nganu_ dengannya.

"Shinsuke- _sama_ , yang semalam itu bukanlah kesengajaan! Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk melamar pria bodoh tak jelas masa depannya seperti Gintoki!"

Paha mulus tampak bergetar pelan. Terbawa arus ketika kaki mengentak-entak, kesal. Matako Kijima tak terima. Masa iya dirinya yang menunggu Takasugi dari dulu, yang dapat enak malah orang lain.

Ekhem! Cemburu itu buta. Tak bisa disalahkan apalagi diprotes.

Asap putih menguar pekat dari lubang _kiseru_ , pernah jadi mantan—mantan rekan seperjuangan—tentu Takasugi agak kesal mendengar celotehan berat sebelah yang dikicaukan oleh si wanita pirang yang doyannya mengumbar-umbar pusar.

Laut biru dari pesisir Edo yang sepi jadi pilihan. Kapal bergerak turun, siap-siap mendarat.

"Matako, kau bantu saja Takechi di dapur untuk menyiapkan hantaran. Ini salah satu cara agar nama baik Kihetai tak harus rusak karena ketuanya mangkir dari tanggung jawab setelah melakukan ini dan itu yang terlalu sakral—bahkan pada orang bodoh sekalipun."

Dasarnya _tsundere_ , alasan berbelit pun dilontarkan tanpa cacat kalimat pada pengucapannya. Takasugi sekali lagi mengisap _kiseru_ lama. Lalu asap putih membumbung kecil.

.

.

Dengan berpakaian rapi, Okita Sougo keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan keluarnya pemuda berwajah _shota_ itu dari sarangnya sana.

Tapi yang aneh dari Sougo hari ini adalah; dia memakai _montsuki._ Bukan seragam kebesaran Shinsengumi yang biasa dikenakan dinas pekerjaan untuk sehari-hari. Jelas beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang melihat Pangeran Planet Sadis berpakaian sangat formal itu heran _plus_ penasaran.

"O-oy, kenapa dengan Kapten Okita itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi dia terlihat serius sekali!"

"Apa dia mau _resign_?"

Kepala karamel itu tetap lurus menatap ke depan, dan punggungnya pun tegap. Mantap melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan itu untuk menemui seseorang yang paling dihormatinya di Shinsengumi. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan yang jatuh ke arahnya, dan juga bisik-bisik di belakang sana.

Hanya dua tujuannya yang mampu mengabaikan itu semua.

Yaitu bertemu dengan orang itu, dan juga niat yang dia genggam erat-erat dalam hati dan perasaanya.

"Sougo—a-apa yang kaulakukan?" Kondou Isao tergagap untuk beberapa saat. Tubuh remaja akhir menuju dewasa milik Okita Sougo selaku kapten divisi satu, menegak rapi dengan posisi _seiza._

"Jadilah waliku, Kondou- _san_. Setelah _Aneue_ tak ada, hanya kau yang kuanggap pantas untuk hal ini."

Markas anggota Shinsengumi dibikin gonjang-ganjing bergetar hebat—bukan dalam arti harfiah—dalam sedetik pandang akibat ucapan sensasional dari kapten divisi satu yang kini duduk formal dengan pakaian resmi—hendak melamar anak orang.

"Kau meniduri siapa katamu?"

Pasukan Shinsengumi yang berada di luar menguping perbincangan yang TERAMAT SANGAT SERIUS itu, menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan memendengarkan dengan seksama jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi mereka.

Yamazaki Sagaru diam-diam sudah menyiapkan pena tinta, beserta buku catatan di saat yang lain sedang menguping perbincangan bersifat pribadi dan resmi itu.

"Aku meniduri _Danna._ "

.

.

Lelah hati juga lelah badan, Gintoki menggeret langkah menuju ke teras tempat rumah sewanya, Yorozuya Gin- _san_. Samar-samar terdengar keributan, tapi sungguh Gintoki malas untuk melakukan reaksi lebih terhadap lingkungan.

Rasanya kepalanya berputar-putar karena ada dua kejadian di paginya yang benar-benar di luar imajinasi galaksi di dalam otaknya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sama sekali bahwa dua orang menyebalkan dalam hidupnya bisa merusak harinya saat ini.

Pertama, Hijikata.

Kedua, Katsura.

"Hari ini hari apa sih? Apes banget gue, sumpah..." Gintoki merasakan mual di perutnya dan ingin muntah. "Haduh... kepalaku pusing. Apa gara-gara semalem kebanyakan minum ya sampai-sampai gue berimajinasi macam-macam?"

' _Ya, pasti kejadian tadi pagi cuma mimpi. Cuma imajinasi!'_ Si perak berusaha menolak kenyataan

Merogoh kantong celananya, Gintoki tidak menemukan apa pun di dalam sana. "Eh? Kuncinya kok enggak ada?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara kunci pintu di buka dari dalam.

' _Siapa ya?_ _Baba ada di dalam?'_

Seketika pintu di buka, bukan wanita yang sudah berumur dengan wajah keriput yang berada di ambang pintu. Melainkan...

"Arara~ calon istriku baru pulang rupanya, kaupergi ke mana dulu sehabis _main_ denganku malam tadi?"

Bocah dengan rambut kepang oranye berpakaian khas Cina dari ras Yato muncul di ambang pintu. Senyum lebar yang memenuhi bibirnya untuk menyambut calon istri—katanya. Gintoki terpaku di depan pintu dengan wajah putih pucat. Si perak ini tahu benar siapa bocah kurang ajar yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa izin.

"Se-se-sejak kapan kamu ada di dalam, _kusogaki_?"

Si kepala oranye itu menggeleng, "Bukan _kusogaki_. Aku Kamui. Ka-mu-i. Tentu aku sedari malam menunggumu pulang ke rumah, Sayang."

"SAYANG-SAYANG, NENEK LU KIPER! ENGGAK SOPAN BANGET LO JADI BOCAH MASUK KE RUMAH ORANG ENGGAK PAKE PERMISI!"

Seperti biasa, Kamui merupakan orang yang tidak pernah menganggap kemarahan orang lain sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Mungkin Gintoki melupakan hal semalam yang mereka berdua lakukan. Jadi sudah tugas Kamui untuk mengingatkan kejadian bersejarah yang terjadi di dalam kehidupannya juga si perak itu.

"Hahaha, Sayang lupa ya. Semalam 'kan kita sudah melakukan _itu_. Kalau begitu kita sudah resmi jadi suami istri." Kamui mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kembali mengingatkan kepada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak diingat oleh Gintoki.

"Hah?!"

"Apa Sayang ingin diingatkan lagi dengan kita bersama-sama melakukan xxxx lagi?" Tanya Kamui dengan sumringah tanpa dosa.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


End file.
